Backflip
by shadowkat83
Summary: Just a short song-fic with a female Naruto character and Sasuke. You know the drill. Going out, something happens, she's trying to fix it before it can't be fixed, ect. Not very good at summary's, sorry. Naru/Sasu mentions of Naru/Neji.


**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Naruto.

**Summary: **Natsumi is tired of her boyfriend being so inconsiderate, so she decided to get some help from her friends, and together they come up with the perfect song.

**A/N: **Wow, I'm getting hooked on these song-fics. I do not own the song "Backflip" by Raven Symoné.

**Pairings: **Sasuke/femaleNaruto

Backflip

Natsumi sighed as she and her best friends, Hinata and Ino walked towards the club.

"I sure hope this works, you guys. I'm sick of being treated like I'm invisible." Natsumi said as they approached the club's entrance.

"Don't worry about it. Sakura and Tenten are getting Sasuke now. Once he hears your song he's bound to change his ways." Ino reassured her.

"Ino's right, Natsumi, it's only a matter of time." Hinata added.

Natsumi sighed again as she walked over to the DJ. After finishing the preparations, she walked backstage and waited for her cue.

Sasuke was in a foul mood because they wouldn't leave him alone, but Sakura and Tenten kept following him everywhere.

"C'mon Sasuke, you have to come to the club." Sakura pleaded.

"Yeah," Tenten added. "Natsumi will be disappointed if you don't show."

"Why doesn't she come ask me herself, instead of sending you two?"

"Because there's something really important that she needs to do now, or else she would be here." Sakura explained.

"You're not going to leave me alone unless I go with you, huh?"

Both girls shook their heads. Sasuke sighed and finally gave in. His training would have to wait.

He followed the girls to the club and took a seat at one of the tables in front of the stage.

Soon enough the lights dimmed and Ino walked out on stage. "Thank you, for coming tonight," She began. "We have a special show tonight. As you all know its open mic night, and we have a volunteer singing tonight. So please give a warm welcome to Uzumaki Natsumi!"

Sasuke's jaw dropped in shock as he watched his girlfriend walk onto the stage. She was beautiful. Natsumi was dressed in a black skirt with a blue spaghetti strap tank and black high heels. She walked right up to the center of the stage and took the mic from Ino and then she turned towards the crowd.

"Hey, everybody," she called. "I hope you are having a great time tonight. I'm going to sing you a song. It's going out to my boyfriend Sasuke. The song is called "Backflip"; I hope you all enjoy it."

"_Don't give me no tired act  
After You've been runnin' round  
The time you spend with me you shouldn't be comin' down_

Don't give me no attitude (attitude)  
Sayin' what you will and will not do  
Baby we need compromise if we're gonna make it through

Push You Self a little more boy  
For me you gotta try a little harder  
I'm doin' for the love of you  
Show me you're always gonna be there  
no matter what you're always gonna be there  
here's what you've gotta do:

I wanna see ya backflip  
Cartwheel, don't be cuttin' corners on me  
gotta give me all that you've got  
I need to see it to believe it  
I wanna see ya backflip for real  
Show me that you really do feel  
Everything you say that you do  
I need to see it to believe it.

Don't give me no baggage cuz I've got plenty on my own  
Bring me all your good stuff baby leave the rest at home  
You've got your own philosophy  
Wanna hear all that you believe  
But if it ain't about bein' faithful  
then it ain't impressin' me

Ooo  
Push yourself a little more boy  
For me you gotta try a little harder  
I do this for the love of you

Show me that you're gonna be there  
no matter what you're always gonna be there  
Here's what you've gotta do

I wanna see ya backflip  
Cartwheel, don't be cuttin' corners on me  
gotta give me all that you've got  
I need to see it to believe it  
I wanna see ya backflip for real  
Show me that you really do feel  
Everything you say that you do  
I need to see it to believe it.

I would walk (walk) run (run) jump (jump)  
cart (cart) wheel (wheel) back (back) flip (flip)  
just to be with you  
there's nothing I won't do

I wanna see ya backflip  
Show me that you really do feel  
Everything you say that you do  
I need to see it to believe it.

Gonna walk (walk) run (run) jump (jump)  
cart (cart) wheel (wheel) back (back) flip (flip)  
Just to be with you  
there's nothing I won't do

I wanna see ya backflip  
Cartwheel, don't be cuttin' corners on me  
gotta give me all that you've got  
I need to see it to believe it  
I wanna see ya backflip for real  
Show me that you really do feel  
Everything you say that you do  
I need to see it to believe it."

Natsumi finished her song, holding her boyfriends' gaze. Natsumi shook her head finally breaking eye contact. She turned and walked off stage.

Sasuke got up from his chair and, ignoring Sakura and Tenten completely, headed backstage. He and Natsumi needed to talk.

Natsumi paced the floor of the club backstage. She couldn't help but wonder what her boyfriend was thinking. He was usually easy to read, but lately he was different; more driven, but more distant, like back when they were genin.

Natsumi shook her head, removing those thoughts from her mind. She soon heard the familiar footsteps of her boyfriend. Natsumi turned to see Sasuke heading towards her. She watched him approach her.

"Hey," Sasuke said as he approached her. Natsumi smiled softly in response. "Interesting choice for a song," he remarked softly.

Natsumi laughed, "It got your attention didn't it?"

This time Sasuke laughed, "Yeah it did?" He immediately sobered. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"You were always too busy to talk to me lately. This was the only way I could think of to pull you away from your training." Natsumi paused. "I know you need to get stronger to defeat Itachi, but you don't have to train every second of the day," she explained.

Sasuke considered her words. "I've been an asshole to you lately, haven't I?"

"Just like when we were genin, before you realized how much I mean to you."

Sasuke sighed, and then he walked closer to his girlfriend. "You forgive me?"

Natsumi smiled again. "Yeah, I forgive you." Natsumi laughed again, "Just don't let it happen again. Or Neji will take advantage of your stupidity."

Sasuke scowled at that. "Let him try it. I'll kick his ass and prove why you're with me and not him."

Natsumi laughed as she and Sasuke made their way out of the club. Her song worked, she didn't have to worry about him ignoring her anytime soon. Not if his new possessive attitude was anything to go by.

Owari

**A/N; **Well you know the drill read and review people. Ja Ne.


End file.
